dgraymanfandomcom-20200223-history
Cross Marian
Cross Marian is an Exorcist and General of the religious organization, the Black Order. He is the master of Allen Walker, and one of the only people who knew of Mana Walker's true intentions concerning the boy. Appearance Cross's most distinguishing features are his long, vibrant red hair and a Phantom of the Opera-esque mask on the right side of his face. In the manga, when Allen is rescued by him during Noah's Ark Arc, he is seen to be wearing a skull, after which the skull shrinks back to a cross over his right eye, possibly due to a curseD.Gray-Man Manga Volume 13, Chapter 127, Page 169. He wears explorer type clothing and wears a hat though he has been seen in a kimono. He always carries his weapon on a holster on his leg. Personality Cross Marian is a womanizer who loves to gamble and drink. When he gambles, he makes extravagant bets and, if he loses, he never pays, leaving Allen or someone else to do so. When he was training Allen, he forced his apprentice into battle with no time to prepare and taunted Allen as he fought to "help" him. He only loves very few things: women, wine, money and beautiful things. When in battle himself, he acts very cold and uncaring. He is shown to be a gruff, demanding individual who is hard to please. In fact, he usually refers to Allen as "Idiot apprentice" or Stupid Pupil in the English manga. Most of the Black Order considers Cross a great man, to which he is, however, he is normally always rude and tough on Allen. This could be because Allen is his apprentice and thus he has to be hard on him. Allen fears him which is hinted from the fact most of his flashbacks that include Cross end with some kind of traumatizing (usually humorous) experience. Despite all this, Cross has shown a softness underneath his rough exterior for certain people such as AllenD.Gray-Man Manga Volume 17, Chapter 167, Page 113 and AnitaD.Gray-Man Manga Volume 14, Chapter 134, Page 103. Hisotry Before becoming an Exorcist, Cross was a Science Division member of the Black Order. It is unknown how he gained his Anti-Akuma Weapon, though it is likely he was found to be an Accommodator while working so closely to Innocence. Some time after becoming an Exorcist, he came to know Mana and Neah Walker, and after the death of both Cross took Allen into his "care", training him to be an Exorcist and teaching him skills so the boy could help pay off his (Cross') surmounting debt. Initially, Cross is only seen through flashbacks, the most important scene being after Allen's training was complete. Cross is revealed to have told Allen he was ready to become an Exorcist and left him with vague orders on how to get to the Black Order European Branch to officially join. When asked by Allen if he would be coming or not, Cross replied that he hated going to Headquarters and hit Allen on the head with a hammer, leaving him with Timcanpy and unconscious in India. Afterwards, he went to Baron Arystar Krory III's castle and gave him a strange plant named RoseanneD.Gray-Man Manga Volume 5, Chapter 40, Page 72. The plant bit Krory and gave him the power of his Parasitic Innocence. He then went to China hunting the Millennium Earl and met a major ally of the Order, AnitaD.Gray-Man Manga Volume 5, Chapter 46, Page 182. He stayed with Anita for a full year while tracking the Earl and eradicating the Akuma in the area. Synopsis Edo Arc Cross left China for Japan and lands in Edo (Tokyo in modern times). Cross went into hiding to avoid being spotted by the Earl and AkumaD.Gray-Man Manga Volume 8, Chapter 75, Page 155. While doing what he could to reduce the sheer amount of Akuma while in hiding, he also watched the Earl's movements and knows the Ark is nearly ready to be used. Noah's Ark arc When his apprentice and his team, along with Tiedoll's team, faced off against the Noah clan, Cross watched from afar. When the Earl and the Noah enter the Ark, Cross entered, unseen, with themD.Gray-Man Manga Volume 10, Chapter 89, Page 53. After the events of fighting with the Noah and facing off against Tyki Mikk, Allen was about to through the ark before Cross saved him and revealed himself. Cross then battled the maddened Tyki, unleashing The Grave of Maria and using her abilities to block those accompanying Allen (Lenalee Lee, Chaozii Han and Lavi) from Tyki's view as he fought a one-on-one fight with the NoahD.Gray-Man Manga Volume 13, Chapter 128, Pages 182-183. Cross overwhelmed Tyki during the fight with his amazing firing speed, the Noah eventually falling from the injuries he received during his previous fight with Allen, as well as the fight with Cross. Before Cross could finish Tyki off, the Earl intervened and saved TykiD.Gray-Man Manga Volume 14, Chapter 129, Page 15. Cross and the Earl exchanged a few words, revealing they know one another well, before the Earl disappeared with Tyki into Road's door and Cross and left Cross and the others to deal with the crumbling of the Ark. Cross brought Allen and Lenalee to the room where the Akuma Egg was being held, giving Allen vague orders to stop the download of the Ark before using his sorcery to transport Allen to a room with a pianoD.Gray-Man Manga Volume 14, Chapter 131, Pages 51-52. When Allen hesitated, unsure of what to do, Cross shouted at Allen over their communicators, telling Allen to play the piano in the room, Lenalee giving Allen words of encouragement. While Allen initially was more focused on Cross close proximity with Lenalee, worried he would do something perverted, he eventually used the musical score hidden within Timcanpy to stop the download of the Ark while Cross protected Lenalee by slowing the download in their area with his magicD.Gray-Man Manga Volume 14, Chapter 132, Page 62. After the download of the Ark was stopped, Allen and Lenalee are shocked by Cross' knowledge of the Ark, Allen just about to question his master before Lavi started shouting for Allen to "come and get it" over the communicators, Lavi trying to lure Allen out of hiding with the promise of foodD.Gray-Man Manga Volume 14, Chapter 133, Page 91. Afterwards, while Allen, Kanda, Chaozii and Lavi explored the Ark, Cross stayed with Lenalee in the room with the piano as she tended to Krory, Cross preparing to flirt with Lenalee and commenting on what a shame it was that she'd lost her hair. After Lenalee remarked that Anita had said the same thing, a sad look crossed Cross' face as he reflected on how Anita hadn't listened to him when he'd told her not to follow himD.Gray-Man Manga Volume 14, Chapter 134, Page 103. Allen and the other boys then ran into the room, having remembered that Cross was a womanizer and that leaving the General and Lenalee alone was a mistake. When the Cross unit and the Tiedoll unit reunited and prepared to head back to Asia Branch via the Ark, Cross was about to escape with Lenalee embracing him, begging him not to leave. Cross found himself unable to deny Lenalee, while Lenalee was just thinking about not wanting to chase after him againD.Gray-Man Manga Volume 14, Chapter 134, Page 110. Invasion of Headquarters arc While the younger Exorcists recovered from the injuries in the medical ward, the inspector Malcolm C. Lvellie held a meeting with the heads of the Order's Branches, the Supervisor Komui Lee and the GeneralsD.Gray-Man Manga Volume 14, Chapter 135, Pages 128-129. It became known that Cross is one of the people who have the will of the 14th Noah, and Lvellie questioned Cross about Allen's role in restoring the Ark, accusing Cross of knowing what Allen was and picking him up purely for that reason. Lvellie then revealed that Allen would be facing an Inquisition. While Komui managed to buy time by requesting that Lvellie give him a full explanation in the form of a written report, Cross invited Lvellie to do whatever he wanted with Allen. The Inspector assured him he would, then ordered Cross to remain in Headquarters, assigning attendants to keep an eye on himD.Gray-Man Manga Volume 14, Chapter 136, Page 146. Not one to take being detained laying down, Cross abused his attendants, making them spend their own pocket money to buy him expensive foods and wines and enjoying what he received with a distant Klaud Nine by his sideD.Gray-Man Manga Volume 14, Chapter 137, Page 156. When Allen found Cross and attempted to question him, Cross' attendants dragged Allen away, telling Allen that he was forbidden to speak to the General. Shortly after, the Noah Lulu Bell and an army of Level 3 Akuma invade the European Branch Headquarters, using the Earl's black ArkD.Gray-Man Manga Volume 14, Chapter 138, Page 182. Lulu Bell is soon joined by several Skulls who begin to inspect Science Division scientists, and just as Reever Wenhamm is about to be killed trying to defend his men, Allen Walker and Bookman intervene, starting to fight the Akuma forcesD.Gray-Man Manga Volume 15, Chapter 139, Page 23. Allen, Bookman and the scientists who are still able to move and make talismans attempt to stop the Akuma from stealing the Akuma Egg, but they are overwhelmed. The Egg is just about to be taken when the Generals, along with Noise Marie and Miranda Lotto, arriveD.Gray-Man Manga Volume 15, Chapter 141, Page 55, Miranda using her Innocence to reverse the time of the black Ark taking the Egg and holding it in place as the Generals, Cross Marian included, start to fightD.Gray-Man Manga Volume 15, Chapter 142, Page 67 After the fight and just as it seemed the Generals had managed to stop the Akuma forces, Miranda Lotto is captured by Lulu Bell, who took her water form to cut of Miranda's oxygen and force her to stop her invocationD.Gray-Man Manga Volume 15, Chapter 143, Page 81. Cross and the other Generals initially attempt to fight Lulu Bell off, but when it became obvious that they couldn't hit her, they turn, instead, to destroying the Egg, despite the fact that they might kill Miranda doing it. Cross hesitated for a moment, but agreed to the plan and prepared JudgementD.Gray-Man Manga Volume 15, Chapter 144, Pages 93-94. The General's attack severely damaged the Egg as it sank into the black ark, and as the Generals watch it, Winters Socalo remarked that Cross is heartless for firing while 'he' was down there. Cross simply replied that he hadn't tried to hit him, and that 'he' was the 'transcendent' one, the scene changing to show Allen protecting Miranda and delivering one final hit to the Egg while fleeing. Allen flatly remarked to Cross that what he had done "wasn't very nice", to which Cross replied that he had faith in AllenD.Gray-Man Manga Volume 15, Chapter 144, Page 103, revealing that Cross had known Allen had jumped into the line of fire to save Miranda but had fired, anyway. Before anyone can relax, a Level 4 Akuma is born. After it attacks Allen, it uses its scream to debilitate the others in the area, Cross summoning Maria and having her use her Carte Garde to control his bodyD.Gray-Man Manga Volume 15, Chapter 147, Page 144. The Level 4 then attacks General Froi Tiedoll's Maker of Eden, which is protecting the injured scientists, and collapses the entire floor, the Generals, Cross included, disappearing into the holeD.Gray-Man Manga Volume 15, Chapter 147, Page 149. The Level 4 then turned its attention to Komui Lee, and as Lenalee Lee and Allen Walker fight to protect him, Lenalee's Dark Boots evolve, allowing her to fight evenly with the Level 4. When the Akuma attempted to throw Lenalee and Allen off of itself, Cross reappeared, intervening with Maria's Carte Garde and making it stay still long enough for Lenalee to kick Allen's sword through the Akuma's stomachD.Gray-Man Manga Volume 16, Chapter 154, Page 84. Cross then ordered Komui to cancel the evacuation, stating he wanted to turn the Akuma into a specimen. After sending Komui off to deal with the problems in the rest of the buildingD.Gray-Man Manga Volume 16, Chapter 155, Page 89, Cross proceeded to help Allen and Lenalee fight the Akuma, using Judgement to shoot it five times and remarking that one bullet was for everyone the Akuma had killed, while the other four were for ruining his clothesD.Gray-Man Volume 16, Chapter 155, Page 97. The Akuma attempted to flee, but Generals Nine and Socalo blocked off its only exit, and as Hevlaska closed the door to her chambers and locked the Akuma inside, Lenalee delivered the final blow and destroyed its body. When a piece of the Akuma's face landed beside Cross, still alive and taunting them, Cross shot it, covering his actions with the pretense of an accidental sneeze that made him squeeze the triggerD.Gray-Man Manga Volume 16, Chapter 156, Page 109. As the people in the building began to pull themselves together and mourn, the long fight over, Cross spoke to Lvellie, telling him that he would tell everything he knew about the 14th as long as he was allowed to talk to AllenD.Gray-Man Manga Volume 16, Chapter 156, Page 121. After Cross left with Lvellie for Central, Headquarters is moved to a new location. It is there that Allen and Cross meet again, in a room heavily guarded by CROW members and with Allen's body bound by CROW talismansD.Gray-Man Manga Volume 17, Chapter 166, Page 95. Even though they knew they were being monitored, Allen and Cross talked, Cross telling Allen about Mana Walker's older brother, the 14th NoahD.Gray-Man Manga Volume 17, Chapter 166, Page 97. Cross then revealed that when Mana adopted Allen, Mana had implanted the 14th's will within Allen, making Allen the 14th Noah's successor. The fact that Allen knew the song to control the Ark is considered evidence enough of the 14th's attempt to return to the world. When Allen seemed to go into shock from this revelation, Cross struck him, making Allen snap back to attention enough to ask questions. Cross then told Allen as the 14th awoke in his mind, Allen would slowly lose control and be completely consumed by the Noah. When Allen asked him if when Mana had told Allen that he loved him he meant him, Allen, or him, the 14th, Cross replied that, after the 14th's death, Mana seemed to lose touch with realityD.Gray-Man Volume 17, Chapter 167, Page 111. Cross then mulled that he hadn't thought that the 14th would choose a child, and that he honestly wished he had picked someone other than Allen. As he embraced Allen, this thought led him to the conclusion that he wouldn't be able to make fun of Tiedoll anymore, making reference to the fact that General Froi Tiedoll cares very much for all of his apprentices, and that Cross has come to care for Allen, as wellD.Gray-Man Manga Volume 17, Chapter 167, Page 113. Cross then asked Allen what he would do if he (Cross) told him (Allen) that he would kill someone he cared for when he became the 14th. The rest of Allen and Cross' conversation is not seen until later, during a flashback as Lvellie and Komui review the recorded session of Allen and Cross' meeting. Through this flashback, it is revealed that after dropping the bombshell on Allen that he would kill someone he cared for, Cross abruptly attempted to walk off, remarking that there was another side to the warD.Gray-Man Manga Volume 17, Chapter 168, Page 121. When Allen head-butted Timcanpy and sent the golem sailing to smack into the back of Cross' head, Cross turned back on Allen to attack him, in return, while the CROW members in the room attempt to hold them back from one another. With the time he had bought, Allen told Cross that when he had joined the Black Order that he had promised Mana that he would keep going, and that that promise was one that he, Allen, had made, not the 14th, and that he would not let the 14th have his bodyD.Gray-Man Manga Volume 17, Chapter 168, Page 125. After that, Cross returned to his room, where he reminisced that coming to the Order had apparently done Allen some good. There was then a knock at his door, and Cross was seen drawing his Innocence, JudgementD.Gray-Man Manga Volume 17, Chapter 168, Page 132. The scene briefly shifted to Allen, who wakes from a nap with Lenalee and Johnny thinking of his master, and when the focus shifted back to Cross he was sitting limply in his window, a large amount of blood spattered against the windowpanes, Judgement laying on the floor beside himD.Gray-Man Manga Volume 17, Chapter 168, Page 135. Outside of Cross' room, his attendants woke from naps they didn't remember laying down for, immediately attempting to check on Cross. When they received no answer from his room, one opened the door and stepped inside, freezing when he saw an apparently dead Cross Marian. The attendant then shut the door and ordered the other attendant to go for help, and while the second ran off the first charged back into Cross' room with his gun drawn upon hearing a crash. The attendant was stunned to see Cross' body gone, the window broken and his mask and Judgement left behindD.Gray-Man Manga Volume 17, Chapter 169, Page 141, and it is said that on that day, Cross Marian disappeared againD.Gray-Man Manga Volume 17, Chapter 169, Page 142. A later investigation, performed by Komui and Hevlaska, revealed that Judgement no longer recognizes Cross as its AccommodatorD.Gray-Man Manga Volume 17, Chapter 171, Page 183. Komui's new secretary, Brigitte Fey, Klaud Nine, Winters Socalo and Froi Tiedoll are all present for this analysis. When Klaud suggested that Cross abandoned Judgement for fear of becoming a Fallen One, Brigitte asked that the Generals not tell anyone about the findings. When Tiedoll asked Komui if it was possible for Cross to have escaped, Komui remarked that all of the blood at the scene of the crime had belonged to Cross, and that judging from the amount of blood lost and the gunshot to the side of Cross' mask that wounds of that magnitude would have been fatal. Tiedoll then passively suggested the attack was planned by CentralD.Gray-Man Manga Volume 17, Chapter 171, Page 184. In Cross' room, Allen and Lvellie have met, Lvellie studying the scene and Allen pursuing Timcanpy, who has apparently been returning to the room often to mourn. Lvellie and Allen accuse one another of the incident, but as it happens Lvellie knew that it wasn't Allen who had attacked Cross, but someone from Central, though he does not know whoD.Gray-Man Manga Volume 17, Chapter 171, Page 188. Later, Allen discovered a recorded message Cross had left for him on Timcanpy, Cross voice sayingD.Gray-Man Manga Volume 18, Chapter 173, Pages 26-27: "Allen... I've been wondering, do you like Tim? I said to look after him for me... but I always intended to give him to you. I've told Tim that he can do as he pleases. You may not want to listen to someone like me who carries the will of the 14th... but if you think either of us is forcing you to walk a certain path... I want you to know that's not true. A path forms behind you as you walk. The earth you step on is compressed, leaving a print. You're the only one who can make your path. So stop walking in Mana's shoes. Walk in your own... if you haven't given up." After listening to the message with Howard Link, Allen remarked that the recording sounded like Cross' will, which makes him angry because that type of behavior wasn't like Cross at allD.Gray-Man Manga Volume 18, Chapter 173, Page 29. Much later, during Allen's confrontation with the sentient Innocence 'Apocryphos' (at the time disguised as the unnamed Cardinal), Apocryphos casts images into Allen's head and shows him what happened to Cross the night he disappeared. Disguised at the unnamed Cardinal, Apocryphos is own holding Cross' own Innocence, Judgement, to Cross' head, Cross remarking that he should have noticed his mistake soonerD.Gray-Man Manga Chapter 203. Powers and Abilities Skilled Marksman: Cross is shown to be skilled with his gun-like Innocence in all of its forms and can fire his gun rapidly, to the point where a Level Four Akuma couldn't see more than one shot out of sixD.Gray-Man Manga Volume 16, Chapter 155, Pages 94-96. Scientist: Before becoming an Exorcist, Cross was a scientist who worked for the Black OrderD.Gray-Man Manga Volume 15, Chapter 145, Page 106. Sorcery: Cross is noted to be quite skilled and well-versed in magic, able to use spells. With these spells, he has been seen binding Skull sorcery, disguising himself as a Skull, transporting people from one location to another, and binding the Innocence of a deceased Exorcist, Maria, to himself, allowing him to use her Anti-Akuma Weapon. The incantations Cross has been seen usingD.Gray-Man-Manga Volume 14, Chapter 131, Page 51 are the same as the ones Skulls have been seen usingD.Gray-Man Manga Volume 15, Chapter 139, Page 19, though the final command ("Take Effect, Bind" in Cross' case and "System Conversion, Arise" in the Skull's case) seems to change the intent of the spell. Akuma Modification: It is revealed by Bookman that Cross has the unique ability to convert Akuma, making them work under his ordersD.Gray-Man Manga Volume 8, Chapter 75, Page 154. The method of this conversion however is unknown, and converted Akuma who slip out of Cross' control and back under the Earl's influence automatically self-destruct, destroying their soul. Innocence Judgment (断罪者): This equipment-type Innocence takes the form of a large caliber revolver with an under-mounted barrel. Cross is able to fire several bullets in rapid succession, often emptying his rounds in a split-second. These bullets will not cease until they hit their target. A symbol in form of a cross can be seen wherever these bullets hit (even on barriers). * 'Arrow Of Original Sin' (原罪の矢): Forms the shape of a demon-like bow around Judgment as a cross symbol appears in front of itD.Gray-Man Manga Volume 15, Chapter 143, Page 84. This ability was used by Cross to attack the Akuma Egg during Lulu Bell's attempt to overthrow Headquarters. Recently, Cross has shown the ability to use Judgment at a "purging level," which allows him to launch a large, devastating attack with a cross symbol on it similar to the crosses made by his regular bullets. This attack swelled and bloated the Level 4 Akuma and rendered it unable to defend itself. Grave of Maria (聖母ノ柩): This parasitic-type Innocence doesn't belong to General Cross himself, but to Maria, an Exorcist with a parasite type Innocence. It has been remarked by Allen that Cross is able to use magic to control Maria's corpse during a fight therefore allowing him to also use her Innocence. It takes the form of a large, flattened coffin wrapped with a long chain. When the chain is removed, the coffin opens to reveal a beautiful woman in a fancy dress with a large bow tied over her eyes, which makes it slightly reminiscent of a butterfly. This 'woman' is in fact the corpse of Maria. *'Magdala Curtain' (聖母ノ加護), Maria uses her song to create illusions that can conceal the presence of othersD.Gray-Man Manga Volume 13, Chapter 128, Page 179. *'Carte Garde' (脳傀儡) which allows her (or Cross) to control the person's movements by affecting the brains of both humans and AkumaD.Gray-Man Manga Volume 14, Chapter 130, Page 34D.Gray-Man Manga Volume 16, Chapter 154, Page 84. Lavi has pointed out that Cross Marian's use of the "Grave of Maria" anti-Akuma weapon is unorthodox and forbiddenD.Gray-Man Manga Volume 13, Chapter 128, Page 181. Trivia * According to the D.Gray-Man Fanbook, Cross's favorite wine is Romanee Conti. It is often priced anywhere between $500 - $24,000 per bottle, depending on vintage. It is considered to be one the finest and most expensive red wines in the world. http://www.terroir-france.com/wine/r_conti.htm * In the oneshot Zone it is shown that while Cross does possess two pieces of Innocence, he lacked Grave of Maria, instead having one that was similar to Allen's Cross. In addition, the method he used to convert Akuma is explained as his grafting parasitic Innocence to them, as is the case with Robin. References Category:Exorcists Category:Generals Category:Characters Category:Equipment Type Category:Parasitic Type Category:Black Order Member Category:Male Category:Presumed Dead